The Story Of Us
by Phoenix Rises
Summary: Susan has decided to stay in Narnia after the war against the Telmarines. This is her story with Prince Caspian. Characters go by the film. SusanXCaspian.


**A/N: Hi all, welcome to my Prince Caspian story. I must warn you that Chapter One is very similar to one of the final scenes of the movie, so please no flames I do not own any of the characters, all the rights belong to C.S. Lewis.**

Chapter One

All eyes were on them. The Telmarine nation stared up at their new king, some with reverence, others with amazement, and others with annoyance. They could not believe that a boy so young could be their next king. Yes, he was the rightful heir to the throne, but he was so young. He was seventeen, barely eighteen. But regardless, he stood on the stone balcony, sunlight steaming down upon him. The great lion Aslan was standing behind him, with a slight smile upon his giant face. The Kings and Queens of Old stood behind him, all watching him respectfully. The people also eyed the Kings and Queens speculatively. Were these the ancient Kings and Queens of legend? They looked so young, some younger than Prince Caspian himself. They had an air of regality, thus the crowd remained silence and listened to their Prince.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians," he began, his accented voice flowing effortlessly, "just as it does to man. Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers."

"It has been generations since we left Telmar," a person in the crowd cried out in protest.

Caspian smiled slightly. "We're not referring to Telmar."

At this point Aslan moved forwards to Caspian's side. "Your ancestors were sea-faring brigands, pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world as our kings and queens," he finished, looking at Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy serenely.

Susan smiled at Aslan slightly, and then glanced at Caspian's back sadly. She had to leave him today. Aslan had taken her and Peter aside earlier this afternoon and told them of what was to come. They had to choose. If they left they could never come back; if they stayed they could never return home.

She missed London dearly. She was the most practical, down to earth one of her siblings. She loved Narnia too, but she knew this could not be her life. It was not for her. She could see Lucy living here, maybe Edmund. Peter clearly loved the place, but he knew he had to return to reality. Susan figured that it had to be part of getting older, realizing that you cannot live in fantasy your entire life. Too many things got in the way, like responsibility.

"It is a good place for any who wish to make a fresh start," Aslan continued, addressing the crowd again.

"I will go," a familiar voice cried out from the crowd. Susan was brought out of her musing and her gaze joined the others who stared at the volunteer. It was Lord Glozelle, covered in his fresh battle scars. He moved forwards with Caspian's aunt, Lady Prunaprismia and her child. Susan looked at Caspian. He was shocked. Aslan recovered quickly.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good." He blew some of his magic will upon Caspian's relatives and they stepped through the chasm behind the royal assembly.

Susan looked around at the people surrounding her. She glanced at her brother as people began to murmur in shock and outrage.

"Where did they go?"

"They killed them!"

"How do we know they didn't lead us to our death?"

Little Reepicheep stepped forward and bowed to Aslan "Sire, if my example can be of service I will send 11 mice through without delay."

Peter looked at Susan meaningfully. Susan sighed internally. This was it; the moment of truth.

Peter stepped forward. "We'll go," he announced firmly.

"We will?" Lucy asked her big brother, sad and shocked.

Peter turned to regard his siblings. Come on. Our time's up.

He turned and strode over to Caspian. "After all, we're not really needed anymore." He drew his sword from the sheath at his waist and offered his sword to Caspian.

Caspian grasped the hilt. "I shall take care of it until you return," he replied determinedly.

What Susan said next broke her heart. "I'm afraid that's just it," Caspian looked at her. "We're not coming back."

Caspian's face fell, but his chocolate brown eyes never left Susan's blue ones. She hated telling him the truth. She would give anything to take it back, but she couldn't. Susan felt tears spring to her eyes.

"We're not?" came Edmund's voice.

"You two are," Peter explained to the younger siblings. "At least, I think he means you two."

"But why?" Lucy asked Aslan. "Did they do something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite, dear one," Aslan responded. But all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learnt all they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in theirs."

Susan grimaced inwardly. She knew what he meant. They had to choose; Narnia or London. The choice was too difficult for her to make. She missed her old world dearly, but it taken her so long to get back to Narnia, and it had wormed its way back into her heart. So had Caspian.

"It's all right, Lu," Peter told her. "It's not how I thought it would be, but its all right." He was looking at Caspian as he said this. After a second, he returned to his siblings and he, Edmund and Lucy left Susan to say good bye to Aslan, Trumpkin and Glenstorm the centaur.

Susan and Caspian shared a long glance, and then Susan made her way over to him. Her heartbeat painfully as she looked up into his face. She tried to memorize everything about him; the beautiful dark eyes, the olive complexion of his skin, the soft lines of his face, his wavy black hair and his voice, soft, accented by thick Spanish. It pained her that she would never see his beauty again.

"I'm glad I came back," Susan began quietly. It meant so much more that she couldn't say. She stared at the hem of her light blue gown brushing the ground.

"I wish we had more time together," came the heartbreaking reply. Susan looked up at Caspian. His eyes, the colour of chocolate, bore softly into hers.

"It would never have worked anyway," Susan shrugged.

"Why not?"

"I am 1300 years older than you," she smiled slightly, trying to relieve the pain that was bearing down on the both of them. Caspian smiled a little at this.

With one more look, Susan began to walk back to her family, but something stopped her.

She couldn't leave without knowing what she would be leaving behind. And maybe if she did, it would be enough to stop all the regret she felt.

Immediately, without thinking, before she lost all her nerve, she turned back and walked back over to Caspian. She saw him look at her questioningly before she wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled him down towards her for a kiss.

She practically melted at the intimate contact between them. She always wondered what this would feel like. She could hear the Telmarines murmuring amongst themselves, but as Caspian's hands rested on her waist, she was lost in this perfect moment.

He pulled away too soon. She looked at him sadly and then wrapped her arms around his middle and held him close. She felt his arms wrap around her tightly, and his lips kissed her bare shoulder. In this moment, Susan had never felt so loved, so comfortable, so loved. Encased in Caspian's arms, she had made her decision.

Bracing herself, she halfheartedly untangled herself from Caspian, but held onto his hand, their fingers interlinking. Her family was watching them, Peter with a broad smile on his face.

"Aslan," Susan began. "If it's alright, I'd like to stay."

She felt Caspian's surprise, and squeezed his hand.

Aslan nodded. "Are you sure, Queen Susan? You would never be able to see your family again."

Susan nodded. "I know. I just hope they can forgive me."

Her gaze fell upon her family. Lucy was crying, Edmund looked plainly shocked. Peter was still smiling.

Releasing Caspian's hand, she rushed to her family. She bent hugged Lucy tightly for a few minutes and then hugged Edmund for another few minutes. She whispered reassurances to them, and soon, all three of them were crying fresh tears.

"Su," Peter placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned and wrapped her arms around her older brother tightly.

She would never be able to see Peter again. The reality brought a heavier round of tears to her eyes and she sobbed violently. Peter hugged her, and she could feel his body trembling from his own tears, but he was much more composed than Susan was.

"I love you, Pete," Susan whispered through her tears.

"I love you too, Susan," Peter replied.

After a few more minutes, Peter let Susan go and turned to Caspian, who was standing beside Susan by now.

"Take care of her," Peter told him smiling.

"I will," Caspian nodded, and the two boys grasped hands.

Peter turned to Edmund and Lucy. "Come on."

He took hold of Lucy's hand and they walked to the chasm. Lucy never took her eyes off Susan. Susan smiled reassuringly at her, and she felt Caspian wrap a hand around her waist in a comforting gesture.

She smiled up at him in thanks under her tears. He bent and wiped a fresh tear lightly from her cheek. Blushing, she turned back to her family who were entering the chasm. They were looking at her. She blew them a kiss and they all smiled in unison.

Then, the Pevensie children were gone, and Susan was the only one left.


End file.
